


Happy New Year!

by Smurf004



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Birthday, Family, Family Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smurf004/pseuds/Smurf004
Summary: New Year's Eve was always a much anticipated time of year for everyone. To Jay, he was looking ahead for the New Year, his birthday...





	Happy New Year!

It was New Year's Eve on the Destiny’s bounty and the ninja were celebrating yet another year together. “Hey, what’s everyone’s new years resolutions?” Lloyd asked sipping at his drink as a few premature fireworks exploded off in the distance. Each of the ninja spoke their resolutions, each training to become better and reach their true potentials and become the destined green ninja. Lloyd shook his head at the ninja he had come to know over time.   
“5 minutes everyone!” Jay called out excitedly as he watched his wrist watch. The young ninja loved the fireworks, one of his favourite things was to sit back and enjoy from a safe distance. Everyone knew of the inventors love for the fireworks, so they specifically went close to the city to watch the show. 

“Happy New Year!” The ninja yell in unison raising their drinks clinking them together. The sky was dark for no less than a second before it was lit up with reds, blues and yellow; explosions filled their ears scaring Lloyd for a moment. Jay was leaning over the edge of the ship to try and get a better view of the show about them.   
Jay wanted nothing more than to capture the moment in his mind forever, the colourful display lighting up the night sky. “I love fireworks” Jay said absentmindedly as he stared at the colour raining before another explosion echoed. Cole chuckled next to him shaking his head. Cole was Jay’s best friend, so of course the two knew that it was no secret.  
“Happy Birthday Jay” Cole said smiling handing the blue ninja a carefully wrapped present. Jay’s gaze turned to his brother, eyes wide with joy. He took the gift opening it with haste and carefully folding the paper. “I know you were after it the other week but was tight on change” Cole said shrugging looking back over the skyline. Jay looked at the comic in his hands. It was the latest, limited edition Fritz Donegan, the one he needed to complete his collection.   
“Thank you, Cole!” Jay yelled hugging his brother with the biggest grin on his face. Cole only laughed as Jay let him go looking to his comic. Jay’s gaze returned to the sky as the last of the fireworks show went up colouring the sky, a faint cheer from the city crowded rang through the silent night. Zane and Kai could be heard bickering about whether it was tradition or just a waste of money while Lloyd laughed at the two.

“HBD Bro!” Kai said as he greeted Jay in the kitchen the following morning. Jay looked up from his cereal smiling at his brother and thanking him. Zane walked though not long after wishing him a good day and to cook him a proper birthday meal for breakfast. Cole tried last year and set part of the kitchen on fire.   
“Thanks guys” Jay smiled swirling the spoon around the bottom of his bowl. Zane smiled to his electric brother who had gotten up and placed his bowl in the sink. “I’ll be back shortly” Jay said promising Zane he’d be back before he was finished with cooking. Jay bolted out of the room, nearly crashing into Cole and Sensei as he ran past them to the mailman who was passing by.   
“I heard it’s your birthday today blue one, happy birthday and here’s a letter from your parents” the mailman said fixing his satchel handing him the white envelope with his name in big print, Jay thanked the mailman with a smile.

“A birthday letter?” Cole asked as Jay sat down reading over the print on his mothers handwriting. She wished him a happy birthday and asking when he’d come to visit next time since he hadn’t all that much leading up to his birthday. Jay smiled nodded to Cole as Zane placed a plate in front of him, pink apron resting over his white suit.   
To Jay, he couldn’t have asked for a better start to the new year. His friends and family close, as well as his head in the right mind set since he knows the serpentine could attack at any moment. He just wants to enjoy the time he still has free from duty and Cole’s cooking. “Thank you, guys!” Jay says happily around a bite of his pancakes.


End file.
